


Born

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender's parents did Muggle Studies and she knows how to keep her classmates safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born

It is a lot of risk but when things turn against the Muggle-Borns Lavender risks a letter to all Muggle-Borns that she knows. She was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason and her sorting means nothing if she lets all her friends die over a lunatic and his deluded followers. That is what she has decided that they are. Not many pureblood families have a phone but both her parents did Muggle Studies and both enjoyed it. They reached out. They change money to order takeaway dinners and give Lavender new things to experience. 

Hermione Granger is easiest to find in the Phonebook her father likes to keep. At first Hermione says that she has things to do but eventually Lavender makes her realise that it is ok, they don't have to be friends but her home is open, whether she is at school or not. Her parents know what is going on and they are prepared to step up. She blows Granger away and she knows it but she makes it clear and puts the phone down. Then she goes to school.

She expects to come home to people she knows and those she doesn't but Hermione surprises her. 

"I need information about Hogwarts."

Lavender spills all she knows but makes sure Hermione has a decent Christmas dinner and takes enough for Harry too. Hermione tries to deny it but Lavender grips her wrist, hisses her cheek, and knows. 

"Be safe, Hermione. I'm here."

"I know. I will try."


End file.
